


The Wild Area's No Picnic

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Danger, Dynamax (Pokemon), F/M, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: You and Leon go for a picnic in the wild area, but end up falling into an unexpected Dynamax Den
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 4





	The Wild Area's No Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> PC Age 21+

Our flying taxi landed right on Hammerlocke Hills of the Wild Area. The weather was shining and gorgeous, a perfect day for a picnic, surprising for early November. While the Wild Area wasn’t exactly the place most couples would choose to spend the day for a picnic, but it was simultaneously calming and exciting enough for the likes of both Leon and I. We’d decided to do our picnic on a little pocket of land just past Lake Outrage. Most trainers didn’t bother venturing that far from the main path, but I couldn’t help be enamored by the charming, deserted pocket of nature that the Wild Area had to offer. Luckily, I knew right where to find it, as it wasn’t too hard of a spot to reach if you could get past the Gyrados that habited the lake and could ride your Rotom Bike over the Lake, so even Leon’s poor sense of direction couldn’t get us lost today. 

We set up our lunch in the middle of a circle of rocks, setting our materials on a nice smooth, flat rock that rested in the center. I laid out the blanket we would be dining on and snuggled up next to Leon, soaking in the sunlight. Today was so hot that I shed my signature white leather jacket and black tights that usually went underneath my Champion shorts. The sun felt so good on my skin as I leaned against my boyfriend, thankful he’d worked hard with his staff in Wyndon to allow us the time off for a romantic afternoon. The weather agreed with his darker complexion too, making his amber eyes pop even more than they usually did. I reached into the basket I had packed for us, grabbing some sweet pecha berries, placing one delicately in front of Leon’s lips. He smirked and took a small bite of the sweet flesh, keeping his eyes locked on mine as he did. Some juice remained from the berry and I leaned in to clear it off with my tongue before he could. The motion sent a shiver through him as he took my hand, putting the fingers that dripped with the sweet nectar from the berry I’d been holding into his mouth. The feeling of his soft lips on the pads of my fingertips, his pointy canines nicking them had me wriggling in my seat- that was his lap. His lips and tongue tasted of the sweet berry as he kissed my lips hungrily. 

I reached into the basket I had packed, searching for more berries to make our encounter even sweeter, but my fingers couldn’t find the parcel as they moved around the basket. Above my head, I saw a small Rookidee fluttering, struggling to carry the parcel as it flapped its wings. Clearly this Rookidee wasn’t fully developed yet, and my parcel of berries was too heavy for the growing bird. I laughed at its determination. “If you come here, I’ll share some with you,” I said, standing to reach up to the bird, which was just past my fingertips. I removed the basket from the rock and went to stand on it as the Rookidee struggled to fly harder. I jumped, reaching for the bird as I successfully snatched back the parcel. That was when the floor beneath me gave way.

“Shit- ow.” I said as I landed in a pitch-black cave. My body was sore from the fall, so it had to be quite a ways down. Looking up, I noted that the top of the hole was much too far for me to reach. I felt my belt, checking to see that I had everything in the fall. My Rotom Phone was intact in my pocket, One, two, three, four, five. Five Pokeballs were secured to my belt. I felt around the ground, hoping it fell right next to me. Nothing. Darn it, I thought, grabbing my phone to use as a flashlight and get a better look at my remaining balls and to check my surroundings. As it turned on, I saw a small Pokemon- an Impidimp, carrying my Pokeball in its hands. That ball I recognized immediately as my Dragapult. As soon as I’d seen it, the Pokemon scurried off carrying my Pokeball. 

“(Y/N)!” Leon called down the hole, and I was surprised by how wide the hole was that opened up in the ground. “Stay where you are, I’ll have Charizard come down!”

“I can’t!” I called back, desperate. “A Pokemon ran off with my Pokeballs- I need to go save Dragapult.”

From on top of the opening, Leon swore. “Okay,” he called back. “Just be careful down there! I’ll stay here in case something comes up from underground! I love you!”

“I love you too!” I called back, pointing the flashlight in front of me and running in the direction the Impidimp had run off to. “I’m coming for you Dragapult,” I said as I ran. 

Luckily for me, the cave bent around underground, without any spots to make a choice, so I had to be at least going in the right direction towards the Pokemon who stole my Dragapult. 

Eventually, the cave led to a large underground opening, where I heard the chatter of several Impidimps muttering about. All of them froze and hissed as my light shined on them. I flashed my light over each of them, searching for the one holding my Pokeball when I finally looked up, noticing a red glow from across the room. A large pair of glowing red eyes met mine as I came face-to-face with a Gigantamaxed Grimmsnarl. Hiding behind the leg of the Grimmsnarl was the Impidimp holding my Dragapult. It had been awhile since I’d seen a wild Dynamaxed Pokemon. Looked like my romantic afternoon was about to become a little more dynamic. 

***LEON POINT OF VIEW***

“Okay guys,” Leon said, releasing his Pokemon from his Pokeballs, “Listen up, Dragapult is in trouble down there.” He pointed to the hole that had opened up. “We need to keep an eye out for anything that comes out of the ground on this little island, you hear?” All of the Pokemon nodded or grunted in agreement. His Dragapult approached him with a worried look. (Y/N)’s Dragapult was his Pokemon’s partner, its bonded pair. Leon put a hand on the top of Dragapult’s head to comfort it. “We’ll find her, don’t worry. You can keep watch with me, little guy.” The rest of his Pokemon spread out around the thankfully small island as Dragapult anxiously kept a continuous watch over the hole in the ground for any sign of (Y/N) or her Pokemon. 

Minutes passed. Ten, fifteen. After thirty minutes had passed with no sign of his girlfriend, Leon started to panic. “Dragapult, you come with me. The rest of you- stay here and keep watch. Charizard, when I come back, I’m gunna need you to fly us out of there, okay?” When his partner nodded, Leon jumped down the hole without saying another word. His Pokemon were smart. 

The fall was a little steeper than Leon had expected, his feet stinging at the harsh impact with the ground. He could only imagine how hurt (Y/N) must have been falling in. Damn it, he thought, how did a pile of rocks give way to such a small person? Thankfully, there was only one way to go in this cave, so Leon ran, his Dragapult floating swiftly behind him. Leon could tell the Pokemon wanted to rush ahead, but also felt a sense of commitment to keeping his trainer safe. Leon’s heart ached for the Pokemon- his love was in trouble down here too. 

A small quake came from inside the cave as a loud roar sounded. “(Y/N)!” Leon called, running faster than he realized he could. She had to be close now, this island was so small. 

When he rounded the corner, Leon saw her. (Y/N) was on her hands and knees, badly scratched. Her trusted Gallade stood protectively over her and Leon cast his gaze to where the Pokemon was looking. In front of them stood a massive, Gigantamaxed Grimmsnarl that was positively rampant by now. 

“Dragapult, Dynamax and use Shadow Ball!” He commanded, pointing at the large Pokemon as he reached for (Y/N). Truthfully, Leon didn’t often Dynamax any Pokemon besides Charizard, but his Dragapult was all too eager to have a go at the Grimmsnarl threatening his mate. Leon empathized strongly with the Pokemon. Getting another look, it was clear that (Y/N) and Gallade had done a number on the Grimmsnarl, and the surrounding Pokemon, as he noticed a string of fainted Impidimps surrounded them. The scratches on her arm must have been from them. In her hands, she clutched the Pokeball that would contain her Dragapult. Relief washed over Leon.

“Not a rock…it’s… a den…” she explained painfully. Leon put a finger to her lips to keep her from talking further and started to help her up, supporting the fullness of her weight. Thankfully, the Grimmsnarl proved not too difficult for his Dragapult as (Y/N) had already made a ton of headway on battling and calming the Pokemon. As Dragapult landed the last hit, knocking the Grimmsnarl over, Leon grabbed (Y/N) and ran, their Pokemon closely following suit. This Pokemon had been pissed, and it wasn’t going to come down from its Dynamax cleanly. Thankfully, they all avoided the explosion that followed, reaching the hole they’d all came down. 

“Charizard!” Leon yelled. His trusted Pokemon flew down and scooped them up seemingly effortlessly, though Leon knew just how uneasy small dark spaces made his partner Pokemon. “Thanks buddy,” he whispsed. Above ground, Leon made quick work of returning the Pokemon to their Pokeballs, packing everything back up. He didn’t want to wait for a flying taxi. 

“What’s the rush?” (Y/N) asked weakly from her position seated on the ground against Charizard, far away from the rock that had enveloped her in the first place. 

“We’re getting you to the doctor,” Leon said firmly, not taking no for an answer. “You’ve lost a lot of blood and need rest.”

She pouted, but didn’t argue. She was stubborn, Leon would give her that, but she also knew both of their limits, and when not to push them. He hoisted her up onto his Charizard so that they were both facing forward and frowned, noticing how hard it was for her to hold on. If she couldn’t hold on, that wasn’t going to work. He thought for a moment. Obviously she couldn’t ride behind him, or without him, and a flying taxi just wasn’t going to get here in time. None of their Pokemon were adequate for ground-riding and they still had Lake Outrage to cross. Leon tried putting an arm under her stomach, leaning into her and using Charizard’s back to steady her. Almost, but not quite. There was zero chance Leon wanted to faceplant her into Charizard’s neck with any sudden movements, or crush her delicate stomach with his arm. He twisted her around so that instead she straddled him, her back supported by his arm as he pressed his body into hers to keep them both steady with his one-armed grasp. Loosely, as she could barely grasp anything, Leon wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and shoulders. This was better. Not perfect, and it would have worked much better if she was awake to hold on tighter herself, but it would do. Under normal circumstances, Leon certainly wouldn’t mind going for a ride with her on Charizard like this, but sex was just about the furthest thing from his mind as he instructed his Charizard to fly carefully to Hammerlocke, holding onto Charizard with one arm. 

As soon as they arrived in Hammerlocke, Leon brought her to the PokeCenter and had Raihan meet him here while they waited. Leon knew that (Y/N) was going to be fine, but it still helped to have his best friend with him, especially given the nature of the odd Dynamax that had occurred. 

Raihan sat back in his seat as Leon recounted the events that had occurred with a thoughtful look on his face. “Hmm, sounds like a Pokemon Dynamaxed and got trapped in that cavern for who knows how long? You both probably did it a favor by calming it down and opening up the cave so that it can get out eventually. It’s been awhile since Dynamaxed Pokemon have popped up. Thanks for the heads up, Leon, I’ll keep an eye on the area.”

They sat in silence for awhile, before Raihan spoke again. “So, you two have been serious for awhile now,” he said pointedly.

“And?” Leon chuckled, avoiding Raihan’s gaze. 

“Well, you’ve been with (Y/N) for awhile now, and planned this special afternoon getaway, with champagne, I might add. One would think that maybe there was a special reason for this lunch?”

Leon didn’t say anything. Nor did he take out the tiny box that rested in the pocket of his shorts that currently felt as if it was burning into his leg, taunting him about how disastrously his plan today had gone. 

Raihan took Leon’s silence as an admission and whooped. “Oh my god Lee, look at you thinking about wifing up! We’ve gotta get a picture to celebrate this by-“

Slightly annoyed, but also slightly amused, Leon placed a hand over his best friend’s mouth to shut him up. “Can it, Rai, it hasn’t happened yet.”

“But there’s a ‘yet’!” Raihan teased in a sing-songey voice. 

“Fine,” Leon huffed, rolling his eyes and reaching for the box. “I’ll show you if you keep your phone in your pockets the whole time and shut it.”

Pouting, Raihan slid his Rotom Phone into his pockets and put up his hands as if he were surrendering as Leon opened the tiny black box, showing his best friend the contents. 

***BACK TO YOUR CHARACTER***

I woke up in at the PokeCenter in Hammerlocke. My arms and legs burned as I noticed the bandages secured all up and down them. That was going to scar like crazy. I was just relieved to have safely gotten my Dragapult back, without too much injury occurring to anyone but myself. My poor Gallade had battled like a champ.

“Morning princess,” a voice said as I stirred, though not the voice I’d been expecting.

“Hey Rai,” I greeted, sitting up to face him, wincing as I did. Raihan’s face twisted with concern and he moved closer so I wouldn’t have to move as much. “Not that is isn’t a pleasure seeing your face, but where’s Leon?” I joked.

He grinned. “Ah damn, and here I was thinking you were ready to run away with me,” he quipped back. “Leon’s sleeping at my place. You’ve been resting a few days, princess. After he was here for 48 hours straight, I made Leon sleep somewhere a little more comfortable.”

Two days?!? I had been asleep for two days? Damn, I guess Leon hadn’t overreacted at my blood loss. “Good,” I said softly. “Thanks for taking care of him Rai.” I felt thankful for Leon’s best friend in that moment. We’d grown closer as friends in the past few months ourselves, and I was thankful for a familiar face.

“Well somebody ought to,” he joked. “Leave it to you to fall into a hidden Dynamax den during an afternoon delight.”

I blushed. “It wasn’t…” I argued feebly, suddenly remembering the way his lips had tasted on mine and the way he’d sucked on my fingers. It was certainly heading in that direction before I’d fallen into the den. My blush deepened and Raihan roared with laughter. 

“I’ve seen the way you two get as soon as the cameras are off,” he teased with a wink. Again, the redness in my face deepened. Yes, Raihan certainly had. “Although, I’m sure there’s a lot of people out there who wouldn’t give for you two to keep the cameras on a little more. Speaking of which, I should probably let all your worried fans know the princess is alive.” Raihan snapped a selfie with me in the hospital bed in the background, no doubt about to post it on his social media. I rolled my eyes, giggling.

“You’re an animal,” another voice chimed in laughing from the door, the voice I had been searching for. 

“Hi you,” I said as Leon came straight over to stroke my hair, careful not to touch any of my bandages as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. 

“Thanks for being here Rai,” he said, not even looking at the other man as his amber eyes met mine, full of worry but also relief. 

Rai smiled and stood up. “Guess that’s my cue. Later bro, later princess,” he said and sauntered out of the room. I swore I could hear him chuckling as he left. He certainly had been in an odd but cheery mood this morning. I might have asked Leon about it if I wasn’t so tired. And, of course, desperate to apologize for worrying Leon.

“Leon, I’m sorry for worrying you,” I said. “I…I can’t believe that huge rock was actually a Dynamax den. Guess we should have figured, what with it being the Wild Area and all. That poor Grimmsnarl and those Impidimp must have been trapped down there for so long. I wonder if the Impidimp took Dragapult to get me to help its parent. Trainers battling Dynamaxed Pokemon isn’t exactly a new phenomenon to any of the Pokemon in that area, even though it has been quite a while.”

My boyfriend looked at me thoughtfully as I said this. “I hadn’t even thought of that, but it makes sense. If it were taking the Pokeball as a plaything, you probably would have seen it being tossed around by the others instead of being kept by that same one. At least they can all get out now. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” I said honestly. “Did we really fly on Charizard here? My memory is a bit foggy after I got Dragapult back. I know you came down to the cave. And that we obviously got out somehow. I remember a loud sound- did you calm the Grimmsnarl?”

“I did,” he confirmed. “You should have seen my Dragapult, he was incredible. He broke the Dynamax and we ran out of there. And yes, we did ride on Charizard.”

I laughed. “Huh, I can’t believe it’s been a few years now and that’s the first time we’ve ridden on him together.”

“Well, we’ve been a little busy love,” Leon said, and I caught the way his cheeks turned a little pink. When I gave him a questioning look, he explained: “You wouldn’t stay up on your own with how tired you were, so I had to ride with you in my lap, tucked against my chest. I uh, wouldn’t exactly mind riding like that again, with you a little more awake of course. Sure would beat flying alone or taking a flying taxi.”

That made me grin. “I’d like that. Kinda wish I remembered it better. I’d give anything to have seen your face that first time.”

Leon shook his head, also grinning though. “Love, sex wasn’t exactly what was going through my mind as we flew to the hospital with you bleeding all over me.”

My heart sank. “Oh no, Leon did I ruin your jersey?” I asked, sincere in my question as I noticed he was wearing his red jacket and tan tailored pants, the outfit he usually wore at the Battle Tower, or when he wanted to appear semi-formal. Or show off his fantastic ass to me. But it wasn’t as if he was at the Battle Tower today or had any meetings that I was vehemently aware of.

He ran his hand through his hair. “Well, there might have been a little blood, but don’t worry about it. Really. Nothing a little dry cleaning can’t fix. It’s not as if I’ve never spilled anything or gotten blood on my own clothes. You’ve seen how much trouble I can get into.”

I laughed. “That I have,” I said, starting to feel the exhaustion set it. I motioned for Leon to come share the tiny hospital bed with me as my eyes closed for yet another needed rest. Once I was better, Leon and I were sure to have plenty of new adventures, particularly while riding Charizard, and maybe would avoid jumping on random rocks in the future. 


End file.
